Étoile
Étoile (Hangul: 에투 알; commonly stylized as étoile) is a South Korean girl group formed by Clockwork Entertainment through the 2018 reality show Shooting Star. The group is composed of nine members: Dangchi, Minjae, Hwasoon, Erin, Heiti, Camellia, Buni, L.S., and Millie. Members History Pre-debut: New Clockwork girl group and Shooting Star In November of 2016, Clockwork Entertainment's former girl group, Conspiracy, posted images to the group's Instagram and Twitter as well as the members' personal accounts. The posts were strangely space-themed, contradicting their suave, velvet group image. It was revealed in January of 2017, that Conspiracy would be passing on the torch to a new girl group, and that they would be disbanding. It was announced in March of the same year that the group members would be chosen through the Clockwork Entertainment survival show, Shooting Star. The show started airing on Mnet on July 14, 2017 and ended with the debut line of Cameron Evans, Kang Lee-song, Min Nam-ri, Kim Hwa-soon, Ryeo Min-jae, Park Dang-chi, Erin Won, Heiti Evans, and Sun Ban-I, all of which had been trainees under Clockwork Entertainment for up to six years. Étoile was set to debut in early 2018. On January 31, 2018, the first official Étoile Instagram page was made with the first promotional material. The first twelve posts included pictures of the members, nine of which were photos taken separately, two of which were group photos, and one of which contained a link to the official Étoile page on Clockwork Entertainment's website. 2018: Debut with "Lupercalia", "Wishful Thinking" and commercial success Étoile's debut mini-album Lupercalia was released on February 15th with the title track of the same name. The album peaked at eight on the Gaon Digital Chart and sold over 80,000 physical copies worldwide. The music video for the title track was released on February 14, 2018 and reached over 1 million views within the first 13 hours and over 10 million views after the first 24 hours. By the end of the first month since their debut, the music video of Lupercalia had reached over 45 million views. On May 19, CE announced a comeback to be made in July. Promotion material was released over the entire month of June. The first week of promotions was released via the group's Twitter, Instagram, and official company website, disclosing the official release date to be July 10, 2018 with a small edited instrumental teaser of their title track, "Happily Ever After". The second set of teasers revealed the album title, "Wishful Thinking" and the official tracklist with fifteen-second samples. The final set of teasers showed official teaser images of the members individually and collectively, confirming the concept of the album to be fairy-tale and magic-themed. On July 10, 2018, Étoile released their second mini-album, Wishful Thinking with eight tracks which sold over 95,000 physical copies worldwide and reached over 200,000 digital downloads within the first two weeks. Discography Korean Studio albums * Spacewalk Champagne (2020) Mini albums * Lupercalia (2018) * Wishful Thinking (2018) * Popsicle Fever (2019) Digital singles * Costume Party (2019) Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:Clockwork Ent. Category:Girl Groups Category:Females